join_kakefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ogłoszenia parafialne
Poniżej znajduje się archiwum wiadomości. Nic nie usunąłem, jak KaKe kocham. Najnowsze wiadomości znajdują się na stronie głównej. Styczeń 2020 Niedziela, 5 stycznia o 11:04 Witamy w nowym roku ! Pragniemy ogłosić, że za sprawą kanału FAŁSZYWE HISTORIE film Kitkat Jedzonko został spopularyzowany. Zapytaliśmy twórcę filmu, czy cieszy się z tego sukcesu. Oto jego odpowiedź: - iiiiiii... AAAAAAAA KUAAA iiiiiii Grudzień 2019 Piątek, 27 grudnia o 19:17 Właśnie na stronie pojawił się 50. artykuł - jest to artykuł na temat węgla potokowego. Dziękujemy, że jesteście z nami i pomagacie nam w tym, żeby popularyzować tę wiki. Pragnę przypomnieć także Shinigamiemu o tym, że ma film do zrobienia, więc niech zacznie go robić, to może będzie w 2022 roku. Przepraszam za przerwę w prowadzeniu lekcji i życzę miłego dnia/nocy. Wtorek, 24 grudnia o 10:34 Za chwilę zejdę na dół, bo słyszę, że zaczęły się przygotowania, a ja nawet śniadania nie zjadłem. Lecz najpierw, z całym zespołem Join KaKe Wiki PL chcemy wam życzyć Wszystkiego Dobrego w te święta ! Spędźcie je inaczej niż na graniu w Fortnite. Wiemy także, że lubicie kolędować z rodziną. Dlatego polecamy zaśpiewanie tradycyjnej kolędy w odświeżonym wydaniu: Choinek na targu stoi cała masa Jak chcesz przyoszczędzić, sam jej szukaj w lasach Gorzej gdy w tej dziczy dorwie cię leśniczy HEJ KOLĘDA!, KOLĘDA! Gorzej gdy w tej dziczy dorwie cię leśniczy HEJ KOLĘDA!, KOLĘDA! Kobita na święta każe zabić karpia A ty boisz się, że odgryzie ci palca Od tego są sklepy by kupić filety HEJ KOLĘDA!, KOLĘDA! Od tego są sklepy by kupić filety HEJ KOLĘDA!, KOLĘDA! Prawdziwy Mikołaj zachodzi przez komin Lecz wypił z kolegą i miał we krwi promil Narobił obciachu, spierniczył się z dachu HEJ KOLĘDA!, KOLĘDA! Narobił obciachu, spierniczył się z dachu HEJ KOLĘDA!, KOLĘDA! Gdy pakujesz prezenty w ostatniej chwili To uważaj bracie, byś się nie pomylił I nie wiedzieć czemu, dał grzebień łysemu HEJ KOLĘDA!, KOLĘDA! I nie wiedzieć czemu, dał grzebień łysemu HEJ KOLĘDA!, KOLĘDA! Mamy nadzieję, że do wspólnego kolędowania przyłączy się cała rodzina. Poniedziałek, 23 grudnia 23:58 Z ostatniej chwili: Kraby, które kupił Shinigami są homoseksualistami ! Janusz Korwin-Mikke oficjalnie przestał wspierać naszą wiarę, powiedział, że to skandal by chwalić gejów. A liczba wiernych skurczyła się o 0,56 osoby. 14:16 Shinigami zakupił właśnie drugiego kraba, który od teraz będzie towarzyszył Fernando w nawracaniu wiernych. Bardzo sobie upodobali roślinki od Michała. Mamy nadzieję, że obydwa kraby będą dumnie reprezentować nas na zewnątrz Świątyni. Poniedziałek, 16 grudnia o 9:21 Informujemy, że uruchomiliśmy anglojęzyczną wersję naszej wiki. Prosimy o pomoc w jej rozwoju, bo Toważysz zna tylko rosyjski i coś tam duka po angielsku, ale nie na tyle dobrze, by pisać artykuły. Piątek, 13 grudnia o 20:53 Nowa aktualizacja na wiki wymusza korzystanie ze specjalnie przygotowanych infoboxów. Wszystkie domyślne zostały usunięte. Nowe znajdziecie po nazwie zaczynającej się na: "KaKe wiki:" oraz "kake.wiki.". Infoboksy te są przystosowane do naszej strony. Infoboksy z niektórych stron zostały usunięte i wymagają ponownego dodania pod nowym szablonem. Poza tym, usunęliśmy kilka śmieciowych kategorii i nieco zmodyfikowaliśmy istniejące Poniedziałek, 9 grudnia, 23:47 Nasza społeczność znów tworzy wspaniałe treści, które promują naszą wiarę. Jedną z tych osób jest stanleyf9, znany wam bardziej jako StaśPrzyrodaKowalski. Rozpoczął on pracę nad grą o tytule ,,Tragedia". Grę zapowiedziano już wcześniej, jednak dzisiaj wypuszczono pierwszą zapowiedź. Jest za***bista. Krytycy gier mówią jednym głosem: "To będzie gra, na którą czeka rok 2020.". Czas pokaże, czy twórca gry nie porzuci projektu, tak jak Shinigami porzucił Klusia On Ice. Listopad 2019 Czwartek, 28 listopada 8:34 Dzisiaj nasza wiara po raz kolejny skazana została na próbę. Historia znów się powtarza. Tym razem jeden z czołowych działaczy sekty KaKe prawdopodobnie zostanie wydalony ze szkoły z powodu jedynki z niemieckiego. To pewne, że nauczycielka nie chciała współpracować. Dodatkowo obwinia go o to, że ma zagrożenie (Ale kto je wpisał ? Sam sobie nie wpisał !). Ostatecznie, nie poprawił odmiany czasownika. Sam poszkodowany twierdzi, że to tylko wzmocni jego wiare, bo idzie tą samą ścieżką co KaKe 15 lat temu. Jedno jest pewne - rodzice będą zdenerwowani. Czwartek, 21 listopada 9:17 WOW, co się stanęło się ?! Okazuje się, że w produkcji jest też jeszcze jeden film. Jego obsada jest większa, ale prace stoją w miejscu do czasu, gdy nie znajdziemy dobrego programu do montażu. Środa, 13 listopada 20:39 Ledwo ochłonęliśmy po wydarzeniach, spowodowanych premierą Klusia On Ice, a już zapowiadana jest część druga.Prawdopodobnie, dokończone zostaną wątki, napoczęte w części pierwszej. Sequel o nazwie "Klusia On Ice vol.2" będzie miał premierę kiedyś tam, ale nie wiadomo kiedy. Jednocześnie pragniemy przekazać, że udało nam się osiągnąć liczbę 30 artykułów. Nowe artykuły dodał Shinigami, twórca wyżej wspomnianych produkcji. Wtorek, 12 listopada, 21:56 Dzisiaj pojawiła się pierwsza recenzja Klusia On Ice. Jest ona bardzo pozytywna. Jesteśmy dumni z tego, że film spotkał się z tak ciepłym odbiorem ! [RECENZJA] Kliknij w napis: [RECENZJA] Niedziela, 10 listopada 2019 17:13 Dzisiaj o godzinie 17:10 premierę miał pierwszy odcinek Klusia On Ice - naszego własnego serialu. Nasze przewidywania co do opóźnionej premiery się nie sprawdziły. Shini naprawił swój program do montażu i w ekspresowym tempie zmontował i wyrenderował dla nas film. Fabuła odcinka odbiega od tej, którą zapowiadano kilka dni wcześniej w trakcie premiery zapowiedzi. Poza znaną nam postacią Klusi autor postanowił dodać do filmu postacie męskie w ilości sztuk jeden - Męska Klusia zadziwia swoimi wdziękami i urodą. Sobota, 9 listopada 2019, 22:49 Smutna wiadomość. Premiera Klusia On Ice została przesunięta na rok 2021, gdyż program do montażu postanowił pieolić robotę. Czwartek, 7 listopada 2019 Miło nam poinformować że w dniu 7.11.2019 osiągnęliśmy liczbę 20 artykułów ! Nowe artykuły dodał prezes Jarosław. Zawierają one cenne informacje o Joszim i o Magdalenie. Wpis pana Jarosława zachęcił nas do dodania kolejnej strony - ku przestrodze niewiernym. Dodane zostały nowe kategorie, które przypinać możecie do wpisów. Wszystkie kategorie, funkcjonujące na Join KaKe Wiki są na dole strony głównej. Po za tym, razem z panem z Jarosławem udostępniliśmy nowy infoboks dla postaci, opisywanych w naszym katechiźmie. Znajduje się w nim więcej miejsca na Wasze wywody. Dziękujemy za to, że jesteście z nami i że rozwijacie nasz internetowy katechizm. Środa, 6 listopada 2019 Dzisiaj premierę miał zwiastun 1 sezonu serialu Klusia On Ice. Klusia On Ice to serial, stylizowany na anime, który opowiada o przygodach Barbary Kluski. Zostanie wydany w 240 językach. Jest to pierwszy taki projekt promocji naszej religii z wykorzystaniem nowych technologii. Dotąd rozdawaliśmy ulotki i pukaliśmy do drzwi. Wracając do tematu Klusia On Ice - premiera została zaplanowana na rok 2020, a pierwszy odcinek pojawi się jeszcze w tym roku. Zdania krytyków są zgodne: to arcydzieło kinematografii. Dziękujemy Ci, Shinigami za twój wysiłek. Poniedziałek, 4 listopada 2019 Pragniemy poinformować o publicznym udostępnieniu Mądrości Kakowców. To pierwszy raz, kiedy w sieci udostępniony został fragment Wielkiej Księgi KaKe. Planujemy jednak udostępnić całą księgę. Jednak to wymaga czasu. Dlatego ten tego.. poczekać trzeba. Październik 2019 22 Października Wyznawcy KaKe przenoszą się do internetu ! Założyliśmy stronę, która ma na celu promowanie wiary w KaKe. Z czasem będzie się tu pojawiać więcej informacji - bo - co ciekawe, my sami nie wiemy za wiele o KaKe i dopiero dowiadujemy się więcej. Więcej artykułów wkrótce ! Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Strona główna